Death Eaters
by Isilindill
Summary: Estas son las breves historias de los mortífagos.Porque ÉL hace que merezca la pena morir, matar e ir al infierno.
1. ¡Imperio!

**Hola de nuevo! Hace un par de días vi, vagabundeando por ahí, una página en la que había unas hermosísimos dibujos de todos y cada uno de los mortífagos. Como me gustó tantísimo y vi por primera vez a algunos de ellos que aún no tenían figura definidia en mi cabeza, se me ocurrió hacer estas viñetas sobre ellos. No sé si basándome en los dibujos ya dichos, pero intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible. **

Por si alguien quiere, esta es la página:

madcarrot. deviantart. com/ gallery/ #Death-Eater -Cards

**Empiezo con Avery, un compañero de curso de Snape en Hogwarts, espero que os guste!**

* * *

**-**

**Avery.**

_No eres como él. No eres como él. No eres como él._

Esas insoportables cuatro palabras tañen en su mente como si rebotaran en el interior de una campana. Deshace el nudo del pañuelo con aversión y rapidez, como si fuera una víbora y no la delicada tela oscura que le rodea el cuello. Le arden los ojos de cansancio, por las horas muertas mirando hacia ninguna parte, producto de un insomnio crónico del que jamás ha podido despojarse. Lestrange se pasea a sus espaldas analizando cada estantería, relamiéndose en la saturación de libros de todas ellas. Odia su bibliofilia casi tanto como odia a la desquiciada de su mujer.

Los finos dedos del mortífago tamborilean insistentes y aburridos en el borde de una copa de algo demasiado fuerte como para querer saber qué es. Hace tiempo, pese a su corta edad, que ha aprendido a averiguar lo justo y absolutamente necesario para vivir en paz, aunque eso podría considerarse bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que es un maldito, asqueroso, horrible y sumiso mortífago a las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso.

No le gusta, ya lo sabe. Sólo la tradición familiar y su innegable facilidad para la Imperius le mantienen entre sus filas, rodeado de desconocidos, máscaras sin nombre y toneladas_, toneladas _de cadáveres a las espaldas de todos ellos.

- Maldito hijo de perra.

La foto en movimiento le saluda desde el reposabrazos del butacón, burlándose de él. Es una foto antigua, con una esquina doblada y los bordes amarillentos, roídos por el tiempo incansable que le recuerda que su presente, pasado y futuro se escribieron hace mucho, a manos del estúpido cabrón que le sonríe desde el papel en blanco y negro. _Padre. _El ser encargado de educarle y criarle como una parte más de sí mismo, con afecto y cariño, y todos esos miramientos a los que su progenitor dejó a un lado con la excusa de hacerle _todo un hombre. _Un hombre que creció de golpe, de un solo tirón, cuando Voldemort se llevó a su madre como castigo a la fallida misión de turno. Los pequeños pedazos de apego que quedaban en su corazón repiquetearon en su interior viendo cerca su final, deshaciéndose por completo ante la visión de su padre. Inescrutable, frío. Tan distante como si hubiera sido una taza y no a su esposa la que acabara de desaparecer para ser destrozada, rota en añicos.

Nunca ha sido como él, lo sabe. Incuso a su muerte le perdonó por todas las calamidades de su vida, por hacerle como era, por obligarle a matar. Avery nunca fue valiente, ni impulsivo. La cobardía y el miedo le han llevado a esa biblioteca empolvada por los años, junto a un puñado de psicópatas como él, dispuestos a arrancarle la vida a cuanto ser inocente se les cruce en el camino. No, no debería estar ahí, pero está. Todo se lo debe a él. Gracias, padre.

Lo dice por si le escucha, para hacerle de rabiar, para demostrarle la indiscutible verdad que todos conocen. Porque, Avery, tú no eres como _él._

Él nunca, jamás, será un mortífago.

* * *

**Ya sé que ha sido cortito pero.. ¿Os gustaría una continuación¿Preferís lanzarme tomates y verduras varias sin compasión?**

**Mil bsos,**

**Isi!!**


	2. Reducio

**Hoy nos toca Yaxley, un tipo con cara de aburrido y pintas de snob que no se sabe exactamente cómo llegó a mortífago¿os parece?**

**Pues a leer se ha dicho!**

**Mil bsosss, **

**Isi!**

**-**

**Yaxley.**

El espejo le devuelve una imagen que nunca creyó llegar a poseer. Desde el pelo pulcramente engominado hacia atrás ejemplificando su progresivo encumbramiento en la jerarquía ministerial, hasta los guantes de lino negro que celosamente guarda en los bolsillos interiores de su caro traje confeccionado a mano.

A pesar de su inexorable avance en la cuarentena, conserva su piel casi como en su adolescencia, prácticamente lampiño. Ni una sola marca, ni una sola imperfección en las mejillas, en la línea de la fuerte mandíbula que realza el atractivo en la arquitectura de su rostro. Comprueba por última vez su aspecto con un mohín disgustado y sale hacia la Sala de Reuniones del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. En el camino, repasa mentalmente sus planes y le rechinan los dientes con el recuerdo de la última reunión con el Señor Tenebroso. Una vez más humillado, superado. Ridiculizado frente a los mortífagos_, qué ignominia. _

Saberse poderoso para qué. Ser reconocido como quien roba vidas y aniquila esperanza. Siempre tras la máscara, ésa que, aunque horrorosamente antiestética, le resguarda de indiscretas y acusadoras miradas. Bajo las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, siéndole útil. Sí, todo un honor. Sí, un verdadero privilegio. No sólo le encomiendan misiones estúpidas que bien podía hacer un squib aventajado sino que además - ADEMÁS - se ve obligado a soportar las burlas de Snape desde su puesto a la derecha del Amo. A escuchar cómo incluso Crabbe entrechoca sus dos neuronas para recordárselo. Saqueador de información, espía a tiempo parcial, se ha mantenido fiel y ha cumplido con órdenes que hasta al más estoico de los aurores habría hecho mearse en los pantalones. Con todo, se mantiene en el escalafón más bajo. Perfectamente _prescindible._

Los espejos añejos siempre acaban cubiertos de pequeñas manchitas marrones ribeteadas de rojo, que de pronto le parecen burlonas y desdeñosas; una pantomima reflejo de su propia vida, que comienza a desteñirse en una escala de grises tenebrosos, ocultos bajo la superflua superficie en la que todo parece muerte y miedo pero además es odio. Un odio furioso, incandescente, que arremete contra las esperanzas y las salvaguardias de vidas a punto de eclosionar.

Odian; cada minuto, cada segundo, _cada instante de sus deshechas vidas_.

Matan; a _cada oportunidad _que se presenta.

Obedecen; siempre que _es necesario_.

Ríen; en el fugaz segundo en que el suspiro de la muerte se acerca a los labios de la víctima y se vislumbra _el horror en sus ojos_.

Yaxley, además_, envidia_. Por cada alabanza dedicada a otros. Por cada esfuerzo infructuoso. Tiene todo lo que podría tener y la amargura de los celos le corroe de manera tal que los huesos se le congelan, se le vidria la mirada y su extrema palidez se vuelve tensa y tirante.

Belleza perpetua, elegancia casi mística. La máscara permanece límpida, inmaculadamente siniestra.

El espejo le cubre el rostro de manchas oscuras y ni siquiera su desesperación o su fidelidad son capaces de impedir su lento e ineludible progreso, como una irónica premonición del destino.

* * *

**¿Reviews? **


	3. Carpe Retractum

**Hola a todos!! Bien, ya sé que no ha tenido mucha prensa esto de los mortífagos, pero es que se me ocurren viñetas hasta esperando el autobús!! Gracias a quienes leéis y gracias dobles a los qe dejáis reviews. **

**Hoy no toca Dolohov, el tipo este que casi se carga a la pobre Hermione en el Departamento de Misterios (OotP). Que también es el mas HOT - ohdiosmioantoniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin- :chilla: de todas las dichosas cartas de mortífagos. Buscadle, buscadle!!yo le quiero para mí!!**

**A disfrutarrrr**

* * *

**-**

**-**

**Antonin Dolohov.**

El enrarecido aire del Londres nocturno siempre le ha producido una sensación cosquilleante en el pecho, como si aspirarlo fuera rozar con la punta de los dedos un panal lleno de abejas furiosas. Se le enturbia el flequillo con la trasnochadora brisa que revolotea entre los arbustos de ese parque muggle y se le cierran involuntariamente los ojos con el deleite del invierno empapándole los sentidos.

Calcula que serán aproximadamente las cinco de la madrugada cuando la figura que cruza presurosa hacia la siguiente calle llama su atención.

Una chica. De pelo muy corto y piernas interminables, imposibles. Camina delicada y veloz. Camina voraz. Él no se mueve, la persigue con la mirada hasta que ella toma conciencia de su presencia y entonces, justo entonces, a través del frío vaporoso que asciende entre ellos, la arrincona con una sesgada sonrisa.

Sus labios son fuertes, persuasivos. Aun a esa distancia, hechizan. Instalan un ancla en el estómago que no deja de tirar hasta que te rindes.

Se acerca. Todo en ese extraño hombre le atrae como a la polilla la luz. Desprende un halo de magnetismo que se convierte en electricidad nada más tocarle. Los delgados dedos se inclinan en una reverencia ante la carne suave de su hombro. Se estremece.

Un beso; un terrible segundo de verdades fugaces.

Nada tiene de magnético, nada de atrayente. No ilumina con la sonrisa; asesina con un parpadeo.

La muchacha lleva tacones rojos, exuberantes. Se remarcan contra el pavimento gris como unos labios sobre tez demasiado pálida. Ella yace, casi dormida, medio absorta, con una sonrisa dulce en la boca.

No es suficiente.

-

-

Los primeros rayos hacen su estelar aparición dejándose fluir sobre los columpios helados, velando por la escarcha que, a un tiempo atrás, se adueñaba de ellos y los envolvía con suspiros gélidos.

Los cortes son profundos, precisos. Profesan sangre gota a gota, cubriendo el suelo de espanto. La neblina rodea el cadáver en un homenaje macabro a la muerte, cuando la figura de pisar silencioso dobla la esquina con un murmullo ronco de satisfacción.

- Querida...qué _bonitos._

Ella mira sin ver, hermosa, por ser perpetuo el color de la flor aun después de arrancada. Las cuencas vacías. De vida. De plenitud.

Un lamento ahogado se pierde en el resquicio del último aliento.

* * *

**He dicho.**

Por cierto, no sé si se habrá entendido muy bien, pero la idea final es que Dolohov le arranca los ojos. Supongo que lo habéis cogido. Si no, siempre podemos cambiar la frasecita o leer esta aclaración xD.

**Mil bsos,**

**Isi!**


	4. ¡Morsmodre!

**-**

**-**

**Igor Karkaroff**

* * *

- Cuánto tiempo, Igor…

Los párpados le caen con la pesadumbre del que se sabe acorralado. Reconoce esa voz. Cualquier hombre con un mínimo de instinto de supervivencia, escucharía esa voz y echaría a correr como alma que lleva al diablo. Cualquiera que haya intimado con _esa voz_, sabe que correr ahora no sirve de nada.

Está de espaldas, y todavía en pie. No sabe por qué pero espera que el rayo de luz verde no tarde mucho en alcanzarle.

- ¿Nos echabas de menos, Igor? – y no puede contenerse más. En ese principio de carcajada es incapaz de ocultar su lealtad y odio profundos - ¿Acaso no añoras a tu Señor?

Nunca ha soportado ese tono de furia controlada. Le recorre de punta a punta y hasta se le eriza el vello de los brazos. Odia esa voz y todo lo que representa casi tanto como odia a su dueña por todo lo que es, y contra ella ha acumulado terribles rencores, ya lo creo.

A escasos minutos de la muerte, siente como el vórtice del tiempo se expande en mil trocitos y es consciente de cada parte a su alrededor como si fueran partes de sí mismo. Huele las franjas de luz que le rozan la punta de los pies que se cuelan entre los huecos libres que dejan los tablones que ciegan la ventana. Huelen a soledad, tienen el gusto de la cobardía y una pizca de esperanza por salvarse. Millones de motitas de polvo en esa luz como enfebrecidas por el ritmo macabro del asesinato. El aire remueve las hojas de los cipreses de alguna parte al sur de Rusia y los pájaros hacen tiempo que vieron venir al invierno de la mano de esa mujer que le habla ahora con los dientes apretados y las manos temblando de anticipación. Se han ido todos, hasta el viento ha dejado de silbar entre la madera y está solo, enfrentándose a algo ante lo que lleva toda su vida cerrando los ojos para no ver.

- ¡Date la vuelta, maldito traidor!

- Sinceramente, he visto ratas chillando más delicadamente, querida.

A Igor se le abren los ojos de la impresión. ¿Cómo ha podido decir eso? Nunca hubiera creído que un ser tan cobarde como él pudiera enfrentar así a esa mujer. Nunca lo habría hecho estando en sus cabales. Justo después de pensar que los meses huyendo y el miedo a ser descubierto le han cambiado hasta la voz, nota una sombra proyectada contra la pared en la que no había reparado antes. Y cae en la cuenta. _Claro._ Son dos, no sólo ella. No sólo la ha mandado a ella, sino que ha enviado al único ser humano sobre la faz de la Tierra capaz de menospreciarla de esa manera. Qué panorama.

Se gira. Quién no lo haría sintiendo la punta de una varita incrustada entre los omóplatos. Sabe que no queda tiempo ya, un minuto. Dos, a lo sumo, si van a regodearse en el proceso. Cuando tiene a la altura de su cara la mirada sádica que enmarcan esos cabellos negros sabe que no será un simple _avada._ Terminaría con la diversión demasiado rápido.

- Vamos, Karkaroff, ¿no vas a decirme que me echarás de menos?

* * *

**(...)**

**Y bien?**

**Lo sé, lo sé, demasiado tiempo para una viñeta tan cortita. Pero la vida del estudiante es dura, amigos, y aqui una servidora tiene que currarse un poco las cosas para aprobar XD Sobretodo cuando se juega repetir o no. En fin, espero que os haya gustado, y me felicito a mí misma por conseguir que por lo menos _alguien_ haya empleado su tiempo en leerlo. No es Bellatrix g e n i a l ? No es más genial aún su acompañante - lo dejo a vuestra imaginación - que le suelta esas contestaciones? Yo me imagino a un Lucius o algo por el estilo, aunque sería fácilmente reconocible. Rosier, quizá? XDD  
**

**Recuerda que por dejar un minireview no pasa nada, solo le alegrarás el día a una ficker estresada y podrás dar tu opinión - buena o mala - x)**

**PD. Espero colgar el próximo para la semana que viene, si?  
**

**Mil bsos, **

**Isi!**

* * *


	5. Laaaaapifors

**Disclaimer: Jotaká es dueña y señora de estos personajes y su mundo. Yo sólo aporto un poquito de imaginación y sin ánimo de lucro :)**

-

-

**Selwyn

* * *

  
**

- Greyback se retrasa.

- Como siempre ¿Y qué?

- Habrá que reprenderle un poquito, ¿no?

Las cejas alzadas del hombre sentado frente a él le hacen pensar de nuevo con incredulidad en ese pánico que todos le tienen al pobre licántropo. Porque, ¿cuál es el problema, que se come a los niños? No hay ningún mortífago en edad de ser un apetitoso bocado para él, - aunque en realidad no le haga ascos a nada - así que no hay de qué preocuparse. Él debe ser el único que trata a Greyback igual que a los demás, y si lo hace con deferencia, es sólo para burlarse_ ¿Crees que das miedo, lobito? Yo diría que la gente huye más de tus pulgas que de ti,_ y diría que en exceso.

Como Carrow le está aburriendo más de lo humanamente posible, - con tanto desvarío sobre la tortura medieval de los muggles y _lo único bueno que hicieron eso cabrones _lo que le hará a ese Longbottom en cuanto regrese al castillo - sale al patio exterior. A su izquierda se abre un terreno totalmente vacío, que culmina a unos quinientos metros con un acantilado lleno de hermosas y afiladas rocas por los que cualquiera puede despeñarse accidentalmente. Si se fijara en el bosque de su derecha, podría ver de vez en cuando, a lo lejos, un borrón oscuro que se mueve entre los árboles con rapidez. Pero no mira - no le hace falta - , igual que ese borrón no se fija en él mientras coloca una trampa para conejos bien oculta justo al lado de la puerta.

Cuando adivina unos jadeos cercanos al linde del bosque, vuelve a entrar a la sala en la que Carrow sigue babeando sobre hierros candentes y horcas y se sienta con calma, como si nunca hubiera abandonado la conversación_ inútil_ con el actual profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Ja, buena jugada la de ese Snape. Si no tuviera esa nariz tan enorme, que tanto le recuerda a uno de los carceleros de Azkaban, hasta le caería bien. Puede que incluso le ofreciera arreglarle esa desproporción facial.

- ¿Cuánto queda para las doce?

- Para las doce no sé, pero para que Greyback nos anuncie su llegada…_poquito_.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas, Selwyn?

No contesta. Ni falta que hace. El chillido de dolor y rabia contenida que viene del exterior lo explica todo. O por lo menos lo explica para alguien que conozca esa obsesiva pasión por las trampas para animales, ese humor cruel y la sonrisa de burla que se adivina en la cara del mortífago más joven de la sala. Amycus no tiene ni idea, claro. Apenas ha hablado en todos esos años con Selwyn.

- ¡Serás hijo de puta! ¡Selwyn, ven aquí _ahora mismo_!

Fenrir Greyback, sí.

Porque han hablado, y porque han discutido y porque conoce el peligro que conlleva estar al alcance de sus garras, Selwyn sube las escaleras de la vieja casa conteniendo la risa y conjura una protección alrededor de su habitación, donde espera a que el lobito se calme para salir y llevar a cabo la misión para la que están ahí.

Si no fuera por estos momentos de diversión, no sabe qué sería de él entre tanto homicida irascible.

* * *

**He tardado siglos, pero ¿qué tal ha estado? **

**Sugerencias, tomates varios, alabanzas. Sólo dale al Go y te lo agradeceré eternamente :)**

**Gracias por leer**

**Isiliiindill**


	6. ¡¡¡¡Crucio!

Normal 0 21 false false false ES X-NONE X-NONE !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:2 4 5 3 5 4 6 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:Calibri; panose-1:2 15 5 2 2 2 4 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1610611985 1073750139 0 0 159 0;} font-face {font-family:"Arial Narrow"; panose-1:2 11 6 6 2 2 2 3 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:647 2048 0 0 159 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin-top:0cm; margin-right:0cm; margin-bottom:10.0pt; margin-left:0cm; line-height:115%; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:11.0pt; font-family:"Calibri","sans-serif"; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; mso-ascii-font-family:Calibri; mso-ascii-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-fareast-font-family:Calibri; mso-fareast-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-hansi-font-family:Calibri; mso-hansi-theme-font:minor-latin; mso-bidi-font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-bidi-theme-font:minor-bidi; mso-fareast-language:EN-US;} .MsoPapDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; margin-bottom:10.0pt; line-height:115%;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia, es Rowling y no yo la que cobra millones y millones por este pequeño mundo. Lo mío es sólo por diversión y con la esperanza de que unos poquitos me lean.**

**Aquí tenemos a Bellatrix Black, que no necesita presentación.**

* * *

**Bellatrix**

Para entrar en Slytherin, dicen, se necesita astucia, grandes cantidades de ambición y poco respeto por las normas. Las malas lenguas suelen añadir que para ser una serpiente debes ser frío y calculador, y que _el fin justifica los medios _tendrá para ti un significado especial. Lo que pocos saben y nadie dice es que para pertenecer a esa casa, como para cualquier otra cosa en la vida, se necesita _pasión_.

Bella lo supo mucho antes de llegar a Hogwarts, y lo tuvo en mente el resto de su vida, desde entonces. Lo vio cuando sus primos discutían entre ellos y el que ganaba siempre era Sirius. No por mayor, no por grande. Tampoco por fanfarrón o inteligente, y desde luego no por ser más sibilino que su hermano. Régulus perdía irremediablemente por dejadez, por no querer ganar con el mismo ímpetu con el que Sirius ansiaba la victoria. Bella siempre supo, y el tiempo le daría la razón, que ese ímpetu mataría a Sirius, al igual que aquella dejadez lo haría con su primo pequeño, pero que el primero viviría su vida, llena de emoción y sentimientos colmados.

Es por eso que al escuchar por primera vez la casa a la que pertenecería de boca del sombrero, ella supo que nadie más en Slytherin seguiría con la misma pasión sus fines. Nadie llegaría más alto que ella porque nadie más conocía el secreto para vivir. Para vivir de verdad. _Darlo todo o morir en el intento. _Los exámenes, las pruebas, los duelos. Nunca ganaba por astucia, ambición, frialdad. Se dejaba llevar, triunfando por empeño. Nadie se lo dijo, pero Bellatrix tuvo plena conciencia de aquello en el primer día de lo que ella consideraría su verdadera vida.

_- ¿A quién me has traído hoy, Rodolphus?- el susurro no provocó un escalofrío en su espalda, como a muchos otros. Aquella voz suave y peligrosa le fascinó por su queda crueldad - ¿Es, quizás, tu joven esposa?_

_- Le ofrezco mi vida junto con la suya, Señor._

Y el círculo se cerró.

Bellatrix se sintió tan colmada de energía, de pasión, que esa misma noche suplicó, por primera vez en la historia de los Black, a aquel hombre. Un hombre que tardaría años en mostrarse irreconocible para aquellos que le habían visto en su juventud. Que todavía tenía unos ojos oscuros, casi tan atractivos como los de ella, que prometían más poder del que nadie podría darle jamás. Aquel hombre que quedó marcado en su antebrazo a fuego y dolor, del que prometió no separarse nunca.

- ¡A MI HIJA NO, ZORRA!

Esas palabras le provocan una sonrisa involuntaria. Sabe que ha metido el dedo en la llaga de los Weasley, que esa noche va a cobrarse la vida de uno de sus miembros. A poder ser, del pilar más importante.

Molly Weasley tambalea sus setenta kilos en su dirección, varita preparada y una mueca demasiado contorsionada para ser de concentración. Lleva el odio pintado en sus facciones, un odio que pocas veces ha visto en sus víctimas. El duelo empieza flojo, casi demasiado fácil para alguien que, como Bella, ha librado más batallas de las que puede recordar. Pero la matriarca de la familia de pelirrojos no se cansa, pelea como una bestia, con furia real y hostilidad tangible. A los pocos minutos necesita emplearse a fondo y una idea ya tiene forma en su cabeza mientras se forma un círculo alrededor del duelo. Sólo quedan ellas, ellas y su Señor. Se le escapa una mirada en su dirección, con esa idea claramente definida ya en su cabeza. Tiene que admitir su derrota, Molly Weasley lleva dentro mucha más pasión de la que ella la creía capaz. Y eso la hará ganar, aunque Bellatrix se oponga con todas sus fuerzas.

Escucha el rugido de Voldemort al caer, cuando su cuerpo deja de vivir y su mente se apaga. Su único consuelo es haber sido fiel a su promesa. Haber seguido la causa hasta el final, volcando toda su alma, si es que alguna vez tuvo, y toda su devoción hacia el hombre que luchará ahora para matar a esa odiosa pelirroja que le dio una lección en sus últimos minutos. Esa madre de siete hijos que le demostró toda la pasión que el amor por una familia, que ella jamás sintió, es capaz de dar.

* * *

**He de decir que me costó horrores enfocar la historia, y que de hecho creo que no me ha quedado del todo como quería. Bella es un personaje escrito desde todos los ángulos y es difícil decir algo nuevo de ella. Aun así, espero que os haya gustado y que, aunque no lo haya hecho, m dejéis un review diciéndomelo :) Todo se agradece.**

**Isi**


	7. Encadenae

**McNair: mortífago sádico, verdugo para el ministerio en sus ratos libres. Un cabrón grandote y malo, que en las DeathEaters Cards de Viking Carrot está para comérselo T.T**

**Espero que os guste, no digo más.**

**

* * *

  
**

McNair

El callejón Knockturn es un lugar decididamente malo. Durante el día, brujas decrépitas y con no muy buenas intenciones deambulan por las calles, rodeadas de gatos, esperando su oportunidad para alcanzar al más desprevenido de los transeúntes. Hay que tener cien ojos y una varita a mano, o los experimentados ladrones son capaces de llevarse hasta la ropa que se lleva puesta. Cuando llega la noche, las esquinas de las calles más oscuras se convierten en hervideros de las actividades más ilegales del mundo mágico. Venta de artículos prohibidos, prostitución, maldiciones imperdonables...

Los aurores evitan el callejón en la medida de lo posible, pero no siempre se puede hacer caso omiso y a veces aparecen para disolver altercados de todo tipo. Pero la zona que menos les agrada, y no sólo por el hedor a orín, desperdicios y quién sabe qué más, es la conocida como ''Manzana del Infierno'' por acoger en sus calles a los locales más problemáticos de todo Londres. En el Twitie's se puede conseguir alguna prostituta de las buenas, si se llega a tiempo. Hay bares en los que el whiskey de mayor graduación que existe jamás se termina, y los enviados a San Mungo son pocos, no por falta de alcohol en sangre, sino por estar, precisamente, en el lugar en el que nadie se ocupa de nadie más que de uno mismo.

A Walden McNair le gusta especialmente el Cuerno de Pólvora, porque allí tiene todo a lo que aspira en su vida. Ingentes cantidades de alcohol, todo el sexo que pueda permitirse, y, en la parte de atrás, algún que otro deporte sangriento, de los que le gustan. No se considera un hombre complicado, sino más bien lo contrario. Le gusta el ron fuerte a primera hora de la mañana, afeitarse muy de vez en cuando, y el tabaco negro. Cuando entra en el Cuerno esa noche, la camarera le pega un buen repaso en los dos primeros metros que recorre hasta la barra. Puede que consiga algún trabajito antes del amanecer, o algún indigente al que dedicarle un buen Avada y que nadie buscará después.

- ¿Algo nuevo por ahí, Walden?

El aliento del hombre casi le produce náuseas, pero contesta de todos modos con una sonrisa torcida.

- No hay mucho trabajo últimamente, por desgracia. – y añade, esta vez dedicado a la camarera de furiosos tirabuzones oscuros – Pero espero pasarlo mejor esta noche.

La pobre ilusa no sabe que lo que el atractivo hombre frente a ella tiene planeado es un poquito más peligroso que el sexo. La chaqueta de piel que llega hasta el suelo no oculta sus musculosos brazos, y los pocos botones que están abrochados dejan a la vista un torso esculpido a golpes y una fina cadena plateada que cruza de lado a lado el pecho, y atraviesa los pezones en ambos extremos. No puede evitar un escalofrío de deseo que la recorre de arriba abajo desde su fortaleza tras la barra.

Lo que no imaginaba es que horas después una cadena más larga y bastante más gruesa que la que entrevió en el pecho del mortífago, terminaría dejando marcas en su delicado cuello, hasta romperlo por completo, rodeada de sangre y en una habitación privada del Cuerno de Pólvora.

* * *

**A los que me leen, muchísimas gracias por seguir abriendo mi perfil al ver una alerta en el correo para ver lo nuevo :) A quienes además de eso, me dejan su opinión con review y besos incluidos - me encantan los besos - requetegracias al cubo por hacerme un poquito más feliz con cada comentario. Y a los que acabáis de leer esto y pensáis que soy una jodida chiflada que sólo escribe cosas sádicas - véase: Dolohov - os diré que sí, soy un poco sádica en lo que a mortífagos se refiere. Y sí, hay que estar así de loco para seguir a Voldemort, o él te volverá loco igualmente.**

**Gracias por leer,**

**Isi**


End file.
